1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch, especially to a tilt switch for electrical device triggered by weak current.
2. Description of Prior Art
As the progress of technology, the performance and security request of electrical device are demanding. For example, the electrical device such as electrical fan and iron are demanded with fireproof. Taiwan patent No. M256575 discloses a tilt switch for electrical device. The tilt switch is arranged in the electronic device and is electrically connected to power source of the electrical device. The tilt switch cuts off power to the electrical device when the electrical device is tilted. However, the conventional tilt switch for the electrical device generally has bulky sizes and high cost. Moreover, the sensitive is poor and wrong operation is liable to happen.
Moreover, Taiwan patent No. 496312 discloses a power-off tilt switch for motor cycle. However, the power-off tilt switch has bulky size and cannot be arranged within electrical device with limited size. This power-off tilt switch is used for motorcycle and cuts off power from the motorcycle when the motorcycle is tilted.